Obroa-skai
Obroa-skai era un pianeta nel Sistema Obroa-skai all'interno di una posizione strategica nelle Regioni di Confine dell'Orlo Interno. Descrizione Ecologicamente il mondo era un mix terrestre di tundra, montagne, praterie e deserti. Una giornata standard era lunga 26 ore standard e un anno standard durava 456 giorni locali. La reputazione che si era sviluppata sul pianeta nel corso dei secoli era che possedesse il più completo archivio informativo della galassia raccolto all'interno dei propri computer planetari. Su Obroa-skai era anche presente una vasta collezione di antichità Jedi che furono distrutte dal Dipartimento di Sicurezza Imperiale. Storia Nel 16.782 BBY l'Archivio Celebratus venne fondato su Obroa-skai con l'obiettivo di raccogliere i dati completi di oltre 300.000 specie, fornendo una manna per gli studiosi e garantendo la reputazione del pianeta come mondo biblioteca. Venne fondata un'Accademia Jedi sul pianeta entro e non oltre il 990 BBY, specializzata nella raccolta e nell'analisi dei dati. Nel 4 ABY Obroa-skai era diventato un mondo fortezza Imperiale. Tuttavia venne abbandonato dall'Impero l'anno successivo, e dal 7 ABY si ritiene che fosse diventato una roccaforte della Nuova Repubblica. Gli Obroani mantennero il loro pianeta neutrale durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, nonostante le pesanti petizioni della Nuova Repubblica nel 9 ABY. La biblioteca espansiva di Obroa-skai, contenente innumerevoli informazioni galattiche e utilizzata da numerose istituzioni accademiche, subì una razzìa nel suo sistema informatico centrale da parte del Grande Ammiraglio Thrawn. I dati acquisiti servivano a Thrawn per ricavare la posizione nascosta di Wayland, mentre il raid serviva anche come parte di una tecnica di distrazione utilizzato contro le forze della Nuova Repubblica prima della Battaglia di Sluis Van. Obroa-skai viene catturato dai Vong durante la loro invasione della Galassia, e nel mantello del pianeta venne piazzato uno Yammosk. Gli archivi persero molti dati, ma le copie cartacee dei documenti più importanti vennero salvate prima dell'assalto. I Vong mantennero molte delle copie intatte, almeno fino a che non le si potevano tradurre completamente. Come tale gran parte edifici del pianeta furono mantenuti intatti nonostante la pesante Vongformizzazione sulle altre aree del pianeta. Obroa-skai venne infine liberato dal Vong e lo Yammosk andò distrutto. Nel 43 ABY Obroa-skai si stava già riprendendo dalla Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong e dal risultante terraforming sulla sua superficie. Istituzioni come l'Aurora Medical Facility erano ancora attive in questo periodo. Curiosità Errori e incoerenze Il nome del pianeta è più volte errato come "Obra-skai" in Before the Storm. Anche Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide lo'' sbaglia in questa maniera. Il gioco per PC Star Wars: Rebellion'' colloca erroneamente Obroa-skai nel Settore Fakir del Nucleo Galattico. Il Settore Fakir si troverebbe in realtà nel Braccio Bakchou delle Colonie. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' (Apparizione non-canonica) *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Trial Hero'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fonti *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Prima's Official Strategy Guide: Rebellion'' (come "Obra-Skai") *"The Starhoppers of Aduba-3" - Star Wars Gamer 4 *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 2'' (GAM4, Gamorreani) *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 16 (PLA12, ''Pianeti dell'Orlo Interno) *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Il Cammino Jedi: Manuale per Intraprendere le Vie della Forza'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Categoria:Pianeti ghiacciati Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Interno Categoria:Pianeti filo-Jedi Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica Categoria:Mondi fortezza *